The Drilovsky Family Vacation
by KNDnumber170
Summary: The Drilovsky's go to Colorado for Thanksgiving. Do you really expect there to be no problems at all? 86/60 with future kids. Based on a George Lopez episode which I can't remember the name of.


**A oneshot that I might turn into a complete story if you want. Think about it! This is based off a George Lopez episode that I can't remember the name of.**

**Disclaimer: I own Joshua, Scarlet, May, Colton, Garret, Miss Molly, Liberty, and Jack. littlemissfg owns Madison and Trevor and Mr. Warburton owns everyone else.**

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

Okay, so here's what happened. Mom and dad said we were going to Colorado for Thanksgiving. That seemed okay; anyway, everyone else would meet us there on Thanksgiving evening so we could have dinner. It was suppose to be a nice vacation.

**Trevor's P.O.V.**

We're Drilovsky's, we're half Polish, a quarter Scottish and a quarter Irish. We're practically made to be bad.

**Madison's P.O.V.**

I think mom and dad knew that they just didn't think we'd be as bad as we were. I can't believe what happened.

**Josh's P.O.V.**

Really Maddy, you can't believe it?

**Madison's P.O.V.**

Okay maybe I can believe it.

**Chris's P.O.V.**

Just get on with it!

**Trevor's P.O.V.**

Shut up Gilligan! Your not even in this story!

**Chris's P.O.V.**

My parents are. *Sticks out tongue*

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

Shut up both of you! On with the story.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Well, what do ya guys think?" Fanny asked her kids, they continued frowning.

"Why couldn't we stay home for Thanksgiving?" 14 year old Scarlet asked, she looked like the spitting image of her mother but with curly black hair and pale skin, she had her mother's midnight blue eyes.

"Because, we thought it would be cool to get away before your father leaves for another 6 months."

14 year old Josh and 11 year old Trevor walked into the open living room and sat down in front of the fire place as a short plump woman with curly brown hair walked in with a plate of cookies and a girl about 14 who looked exactly like her but skinny following. "Hello, you must be the Drilovsky's. I'm Molly Redvock but you can call me Miss Molly. This is my daughter Annabeth."

Annabeth waved at them while staring at Josh. "Here are your keys, I'll give you 4 so that you can each have one and the two oldest can each have one." Miss Molly said handing 4 keys to Patton who gave one to Fanny, one to Joshua, and one to Scarlet.

_**Hotel Room**_

"Why don't you guys go hang out down town with the other kids? Everyone else will be here tonight for dinner." Patton said while Fanny was trying to haul in the suitcases.

"Yo, Drilovsky, little help here?" she called from the doorway; he turned around and grabbed the biggest suitcase from her.

"Sorry Fan."

"Your father's right, you guys should go have fun." The four kids looked at each other than walked out the hotel room door.

_**Down Town later that night**_

The four Drilovsky children walked up to the mini mart and saw Annabeth sitting outside it. "Hey guys!" she said running up to them.

"Hey." They all said in unison.

"You guys having fun?" They just looked at her "Oh, I see, have you gone sledding?"

"Done it." Madison said, she looked exactly like her father with straight black hair and dark black eyes but had freckles like her mother.

"Skiing?"

"Done it." Trevor said, he looked just like his father also but had straight red hair versus black.

"Snowboarding?"

"Done it." Joshua said, he looked like his sister's identical twin, forget that they are actually twins, he had short black hair and pale skin but had black eyes instead of blue.

"Have you made a snowman?"

"8 of them." Scarlet said.

"Scar can we have some money so we can go buy a 10 foot licorice rope and hang ourselves?" Trevor asked turning to his sister, she reached into her pocket and handed him 4 dollars

"Knock yourselves out." She said watching them walk into the store

"Well, we could get something to eat." Annabeth said to Josh

"Nah, I'd have to take off my snow pants to get the dollar in my pocket, it's not worth it." He said back

"Well, I could flirt with the guy behind the counter and you could steal some chips."

"Um…no, I don't shoplift." Josh said while Scarlet laughed at Annabeth's idea

"We could french behind the dumpster."

Josh just looked at Annabeth as Scarlet nearly fell over laughing "Sure, just let me run back to the hotel and get that thing I French with." He said with a fake grin

"Your tongue?"

"Oh you wanna do it that way; I thought you wanted to do it Cleveland style, no thanks." He turned to Scarlet "I'll meet you back at the hotel." And he walked away

Annabeth shook her head and gave an airy laugh "He is so hot, how do you live with him?"

"Easy, I don't think he's hot but it is hard to restrain myself from killing him." Scarlet said as Annabeth went and sat down by the front of the store, a black pickup truck came to a halt right in front of the store and the two teens in the back of it jumped out. One had straight brown hair and the other had curly blond hair.

"Scarlet Drilovsky?" The blonde one said, Scarlet turned around.

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm Colton Redvock; my mom owns the hotel you're staying at."

"I'm Garret Trimer. Colton's best bud." The brown haired guy said winking at Scarlet, she blushed and shook hands with both of them

"So Annabeth must be your little sister Colton."

"Yep, she has a thing for that brother of yours, what's his name?"

"Joshua."

"Yeah, that's it."

"Listen, we were about to go moon the guy at the drive through down town, you wanna come?" Garret asked eyeing Scarlet

"No, my younger sister and brother are in the store and I have to stay with them."

"Sad, he always get's freaked out by new asses." Colton said

"Well, we could always drop off your siblings and go party in one of the abandoned houses in the woods; we have beer in the truck." Garret said

"I'm only 14 I don't drink."

"There is a 10 year old driving that truck Scarlet." Garret pointed to the front of the truck and a black haired kid poked his head out. "There are no rules here. As long as your parent's don't find out, nothing can happen to you."

Scarlet opened her mouth when Trevor and Madison came out with their eyes wide open "What's wrong?"

"Can we go home? Like now?" Madison asked in a small voice

"What happened?"

"Icky pictures, gross, girls don't do that with boys do they?" Trevor asked staring at Scarlet, her eyes got wide.

"Oh my god, I have to take these guys home or mom will kill me."

"Okay, we can wait here for you." Colton said

"I don't know guys I-"

"Unless you're chicken." Garret said

"I'm half Polish, a quarter Irish, and a quarter Scottish, I'm not chicken." Scarlet said getting an inch away from Garret's face then turning around and walking with Trevor and Madison back to the hotel.

_**Hotel lobby**_

"What are you guys talking about? It's great here!" Fanny said (**More like screamed) **at her kids who were sitting in front of her and Patton without their snow gear on.

"It's horrible here and all the kids are brats!" Madison said "I don't like it here daddy!" she ran up and hugged Patton crying crocodile tears, he looked at Fanny for help because he knew in about 6 second Madison was gonna break out the puppy-dog eyes

"Why don't you guys do what the kids here do, I'm sure you'll make some friends that way." Fanny said grinning "Trevor, Madison you guys can stay here and talk about what you saw in that magazine."

Trevor nodded and sat in a chair at the table next to his mother while Patton patted Madison on the head. Scarlet and Josh looked at each other and then started putting their winter clothes back on in a huff. They turned and walked out the door.

"Josh, you forgot your gloves!" Fanny called, he came stomping back in and put the brown fingerless gloves on his hand before eyeing his parents and stomping out of the hotel.

"Mommy can me and Trevor go get some ice cream then play at the playground until dinner?" Madison asked

"Yeah sure, why not." They put on their winter clothes and ran out the door with money in their hands.

Fanny sighed and Patton reached in his pocket, pulled out the keys to the hotel room and grabbed her around the waist pulling her close to him. "We can have some fun too." He said wiggling his eye brows, she grinned and kissed him before running up the stairs with him following.

_**Downtown**_

Josh and Scarlet walked up to Annabeth, as soon as she saw them she jumped up. "Frenching or shoplifting?" Josh asked her

"We'll french until we're hungry." Josh nodded and started kissing her, Scarlet rolled her eyes at her brother and walked over to Garret and Colton who were sitting in the back of the black truck

"Beer me." She said holding out her hand as they helped her into the back of the truck and handed her a beer which she downed in about a minute

_**Dining hall**_

"Where is your sister Josh?" Fanny asked her son as he sat down at the long table to eat dinner

"I don't know." He said tightening the scarf around his neck

"Why are you wearing a scarf indoors?" Abby asked sitting down next to her husband Hoagie

"It's…uh….chilly, burr." He said pretending to shiver, everyone just stared at him

"You must be your father's son." Fanny said sitting down next to Patton

"Hey!"

"Who wants to say grace?" Miss Molly asked everyone, no one said anything

"Josh will." Fanny said

"No I won't." he whispered

"Yes you will." Fanny whispered back

"Mom!"

"Joshua Patton Drilovsky say grace right now!"

"Okay okay!" Josh stood up "Thank you father for us all being her today and thanks for.." Annabeth winked at him and then blew a kiss, his eyes widened "lips and lipstick and tongues…"

Patton stood up and pushed Josh down in his seat "Amen."

Everyone started to eat when Scarlet stumbled in "Hey everyone! I got the yams!" she removed the brown paper bag from the bottle she was holding revealing it to be beer "Oh, looks like that's the wrong bottle!" she said with an airy laugh.

Patton and Fanny stood up and ran over to her "Are you okay?"

Miss Molly stood up "Your daughter is stone drunk."

"At least I'm not busy making out with the slut of the town!" Scarlet looked over at Annabeth "Oh you're here! Hi!"

"What are you talking about?" Kuki asked from the table

"Josh never wears scarves!" Fanny turned around and looked at her son

"Take it off."

"Mom we can discuss this without removing clothing."

"Josh…"

"Fine." He took off the scarf revealing a hicky on his neck, Miss Molly pulled down the collar of Annabeth's turtle neck sweater to find one just like it.

"I'm sure he pressured her!"

"He did momma! He pressured me!" Annabeth said, hugging her mother and crying fake tears

"You held me down!" Josh yelled, Patton placed a hand on his shoulder calming him down.

"I believe the boy!" Wally yelled standing up, everyone looked at him so he sat down

"Come on baby, let's get you to bed." Fanny said grabbing Scarlet's shoulders

"How many times am I gonna hear that in one day!" Scarlet said escaping her mother's grasp. Patton's mouth dropped open as Colton stood up and ran from the room. Yeah he knew Patton was in the military, he didn't want to deal with him.

After a bit everyone was screaming at everyone and Scarlet was passed out on the floor.

_**Back home again**_

The Drilovsky's walked through the front door to their house, Scarlet was holding her head and walking with Fanny up the stairs. "Well it's sure good to be home again." Patton said loudly

"Dad!"

"Oh yeah, my baby girl's first hangover." Patton slammed the front door shut and Scarlet whimpered "That didn't sound right at all did it Fan?"

"No it didn't Patton." He slammed it again and again until Scarlet was all the way upstairs. When Fanny came back down they sat on the couch with Josh.

"Now, we know that Annabeth took you to a place you might not have been ready to go to Josh. You might be feeling weird right now but it's only the side effects of your first sexual experience." Fanny said

"I'll never see Annabeth again." Josh said looking depressed, Fanny and Patton looked at each other than sighed, there was a knock on the door and before anyone said anything Liberty Johnson came in.

"Hey JD!" Josh looked at her with a certain glint in his eye that was never there before now.

"Libby, you wanna make out?" he asked, his parent's were shocked

Liberty looked at him then grinned "Okay!" they started to make out in the middle of the living room while Fanny and Patton grinned and walked out of the room.

**Okay. This was awesome it's a long oneshot but I didn't want to write another chapter story right now. Trevor is 11 and Madison is 10. I don't own the idea.**


End file.
